Conscienceness
by xiDOREyoux and CrimsonTears
Summary: It's up to his conscienceness to go to her, or let her die. Sometimes, realizing you love someone at a time...maybe alittle too late...because that someone is about to die that instant. Can his conscienceness take him to Kagome? Or will he stay with Kikyo


Conscienceness

Misstress Hanako

The way they yelled at eachother. The tiredness evident in her eyes. Anger filled yet abit of hurt and betrayal as he utters these words. Words that broke her heart. As she,herself utters words that didn't know where at the tip of her tongue.

"_What can you do anyway!? At least Kikyo doesn't stand there while someone fights. She can protect herself!? All you ever do __**is**__ get in our way! You're the only reason why we are slowing down! I'd rather have Kikyo than you!!!_"

She felt like the wind was knocked out of her. Never did her heart ache this much. Her eyes widen at his hurtful cruel words. Her lips trembling as she tried hard not to escape a sob. Then she blinked. Again. and...again.

"_I'm sorry I was always getting in the way...I know it's selfish of me to become so dependant on you, InuYasha...I'm sorry, so sorry. Even though it __**was**__ my duty to obtain the shards to becoming whole again. I give it to Kikyo. She can do it so much better than me...At least she wont get in your way. At all cost, I at least thought that maybe you were the one to be my hero, that you didn't mind me...I didn't think you so lowly...I-I hate you, InuYasha._"

After that she ran, ran not the direction of the well. But the direction that lead her away from InuYasha. Tears finally dripping out of her eyes, bitterly biting her skin. She had a hand on her mouth, preventing her from crying out loud. Another swinging vigurously as she ran.

He stood there. Breatheless at what just happened. His dog-like ears against his head and his face, looking down at the ground. Closing his eyes, the image of her face...was too much for him to bear. Yes, she got in the way many times. But he loved the fact that it was _him_ that she **relied** on. And then, in the end..._he failed her. _Continued insulting her to no end, leaving her without a hero to indulge with her pain. The pain of suffering, crying, and feeling weak and helpless. He had forgotten the fact that she was just still a mear girl, a girl who had just eruptively recieved this task with or without her consent. She was basically thrown into this destiny...unprotected and not ready. So why had he yelled at her like that? Why? She didn't even do nothing wrong.

Her words, seeping through his mind. His consienceness. His heart. And his very soul...now what will he do? Run after her. Or let her be. Hadn't he done enough damage to the poor girl already? Yes, he had. And he resents himself for being the idiot, he was.

She looked back. Hoping he was going to follow after her and tell her he didn't mean any of these words. That he was only tired and she was just being annoying. Dreams. Wishes. These were all she was wanting. Knowing they would never come true. Stopping in her tracks...she finally let out the breathe she held in. Finally, she removed the hand that was atop her lips. Crying out the pain she was holding in. Surely she was far enough from him to cry aloud.

Looking up, Kagome notices that there is a cave above her trail. Curiously, she walked in. Looking around...cautiously. It gave her a unwanted feeling...and made her completely forgot about her incident with InuYasha. Fear overcoming her, and paranoid she was. Thoughts that dreadly made its way towards her mind. Everything becoming full-wide alert.

In the end of her tracks, she spots a light and run towards it. Estatic that she would be able to leave the fearful thoughts. Yet, cautious of what lies ahead. Stopping she gasp. Her eyes widen in shock and fear. There at the bottom of the cave was the dead priestess. Souls scattered everywhere. Discontent was in her face and a woman in black was standing before her looking down on her. With no second thought, she ran towards them.

"_Leave her alone! I will not live to the end knowing that something has happened to Kikyo!_"

All eyes turn towards her. One with shock, the other with amusement. Kikyo looked at her with disbelief. What was this idiotic girl doing? Here Kikyo lay, ready to die in the hands of the Soul Reaper, and then comes this young, reincarnation of hers. The other woman, stood still watching with amusement as the young girl ran towards them. She looked alot like Kikyo, and yet she held more energy and enthusiasm in her eyes.

"_Ningen, tell me what you are doing in the caves of Souls? Do you not know that once one enters, they cannot leave unless they give a portion of their souls to me, the Soul Reaper._"

The lady spoke. Kagome gasp. She looked at Kikyo with wondering eyes. Why would Kikyo give up her souls? Did she really want to go to the other world? No, Kagome wouldn't allow it. For InuYasha's happiness, she would give up her own. Kagome stood, full ready prepared for what was ahead of them.

"_But you aren't ready to leave are you? This other walking dead is meant to not be here anymore. What is dead, should remain dead. So I give pity on you and let you leave without giving me your soul. I will take this walking dead's soul, but will spare you._"

Kikyo sighed a relief as Kagome began to hesitate. She hoped that Kagome wouldn't do nothing foolish and rash. But all her positive thoughts were shattered as she saw the look of determination on Kagome's face.

The words InuYasha said repeated through her,Kagome's mind.

"_What can you do anyway!? At least Kikyo doesn't stand there while someone fights. She can protect herself!? All you ever do __**is**__ get in our way! You're the only reason why we are slowing down! I'd rather have Kikyo than you!!!_"

Right...she was a nuisance. And if he wanted Kikyo so much. He can finally have her. Kagome wouldn't be in his way anymore...and he'd finally be happy. She was doing this for the sake of his happiness...also hers.

"_I will not leave. Please spare Kikyo and take me instead. My soul has a bigger portion...it will at least satisfy you. But in order to take mines, you must let Kikyo go._"

An invisible slap was impacted onto Kikyo's face. What did this ningen girl think she was doing?! It wasn't what she planned. No, she wouldn't let this be _her_ fault. Everything she planned on was going down the drain of nothing.

"_You idiotic fool! Leave now while you can. I am not grateful for your foolishness. This is nothing to do with your business. Go back to that worthless halfbreed and leave me be!!!_"

Kagome stumbled back abit before taking a step closer. No, she would not let Kikyo go. If Kikyo was to decease, think about the grief InuYasha would go through. Everything he believes in would all go to waste. Nomatter how hard this was for Kagome, all she wanted was for InuYasha to smile happily. He was meant to stay with Kikyo...and if this was suppose to be their destiny, so be it.

"_I'm sorry Kikyo. I can't do that. I can't stand the thought of InuYasha's face, if he knew that you what you were going to perish. He also would resent me for letting you die like this. Aleast I can do, is keep him happy..._"

The look of hurt was evident in her eyes. Even the Soul Reaper could feel her pain. She looked back at the walking corpse and the living girl. She had decided with a decision...one that may be able to at least keep this girl happy.

"_Alright ningen. I will take you up on your offer. But you get three days, to say your goodbye. If you don't, I will personally take your soul infront of the ones you love. It would be a tragic sight and I doubt you'd like that. Three days, come to the moutain of broken souls. Not far from this very cave. From here, head west. That is where I take all souls...now I will await your arrival. As for this walking corsp, I will leave her be. She should be spared as your wishes command._"

And with that said, the Soul Reaper evaporated. Kagome stared intently at where she vanish only to have an impact to her chin. Kikyo had punched her hard. And it was more than that of a meekly punch. It was combined with some priestess powers. Way more than Kagome expected. The pain still lingered there as Kikyo pushed her, pulled her hair. Suddenly, Kikyo's body trembled as Kagome sat there. Too shock to realize anything.

"_You fool! Haven't you just realized what you just did!? How could you be such a naive girl!? Do you not know the trouble you just gotten into!!!? Did you know that you ruined my whole plan!?!?!_"

No expression was coming from Kagome's face. She just mearly stood up with no evidence that she was hurting or feeling any emotion. Like the pain just suddenly disappeared.

She looked like...

..._another Kikyo_.

InuYasha sat at the lip of the well. Staring intently at the grass, swiftly brushed against the wind. The afternoon incident, clearly in his mind. Every single word to every single detail. He closed his eyes and then he suddenly shuttered. A bad feeling went through his mind. Did something happen to Kagome? Is this why he shuddered?

He suddenly got up and looked around eagerly. Hoping she wasn't in trouble. If she was, wouldn't he fell it? But then again, shuddering was sign of something...wasn't it?

He didn't care. Even if nothing happened, he wouldn't let Kagome go into the hands of danger.Though she maybe mad at him, or more like infuriated. He wouldn't, in his life...let death near her. He cared too much...!? His eyes soften as he paced towards the direction of where Kagome had left. He cared...of course. Cared so much, that he didn't even notice it. He had taken a liking and became fond of that little priestess...the one who resembled his old love.

Yet, this feeling was different. It was more kind, true natured, and more comfortable. Yes, he had realized it. He loved Kagome..._loved_ Kagome!! He hadn't really thought about it, until now. And if something was to happen to Kagome, he wouldn't dare forgive himself. He ran, as fast as he could.

"_I don't care what you have in mind. Nor is it important to me. All you got to do is thank me, again for saving your life. All I want you to know is that if you died, someone wouldn't be able to live anymore. Now, leave. This situation isn't going to be yours anymore. I laid it upon myself and I will end it like this. But please Kikyo...after I'm gone. Take care of everyone for me..._"

And as she spoke these words. Kikyo felt like the left over souls in her were coming back. What can she do? It was a proposition set upon Kikyo now. All she could do was nod dumbly and watch her reincarnation walk away from her.

"_Oh and Kikyo...on the day I leave. Please come to the Sacred Tree. I...I want to speak with you for one last time._"

Then she disappeared. Even before Kikyo had the chance to say yes or no.

InuYasha ran as fast as he could. He could feel Kagome's presence near. And then among the mist, a figure shadow was appearing. He couldn't smell who it was, so he just prepared herself. Until...

Kagome's figure became more evident. And then her whole body showed and what he saw, he gasp. She had a bruise on her chin and her hair was pulled everywhere. She was holding her stomache. There were also burns on her body. Guilt overcame him as he ran to her side. The look in her eyes made him almost cry. It showed no expression of what so ever.

"_Kagome!? What happened!? Why do you have all these marks, burns, and bruises on you?_"

She looked up at him, monotoneously. And then shook her head and forced a smile. Walking away from InuYasha, the direction he came from. He followed close behind. Wanting an answer from her. Then suddenly, she came to a stop and stayed there for more than two minutes. InuYasha became eagered and impatient until she spoke...

"_About the things I said to you...don't take them to heart. I just hope I stop being a burden to you, soon. And you'll finally be happy at my decision._"

He quirked his eyebrows. What was she implying? Was she leaving him of some sort? No, she wouldn't. She promised him she'd stay with him always...so she wouldn't be breaking it now, would she? They had worse arguments...this isn't going to bring her down, right?!

"_Kagome...is something wrong? Something that happened that you aren't telling me?_"

She only shook her head and kept on going. He then grabbed her by the shoulder, turning her around. Her eyes widen for a bit and then he smiled sadly and bent down for her to climb on. She sighed sadly giving in and climbed on. Wanting to at least savor these last few moments before it all goes away.

He sighed in relief as she snuggled in his touch. He smiled abit before leaping towards the village. Suddenly, the girl's voice evened out and he turned around as expected, she was sleeping contently with a smile on her graceful lips. She looked so worn out and these burns that were on her face...they seemed like priestess powers...could it be...? She encountered the wandering dead priestess...Kikyo? No, he would've smelt it. But then again, Kagome was somehow accompanied with a scent that sent shudders down his spine.

..._death_.

It rained all over her. That particular smell. It was a nuisance to his nose, and yet so sensitive. Could it be that Kagome was so close to death? If so then he wont dare let that happen. He was here by her side and no one else. But then, what Kagome said awhile ago about Kikyo...

"_**But then if you ever heard news about Kikyo...you'd leave again.**_"

What she said, it maybe true...but when Kagome is at the peak of danger, he would never dare leave her. Not even for Kikyo. He shook his head. They arrived back infront of Kaede's hut. So InuYasha walked into, with Kagome still leaning against his back, sleeping soundly. Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara had heard news of the shikon shards while InuYasha and Kagome were still arguing and decided to leave them be. Kaede was sitting in the middle of the hut, stirring some stew.

Looking up, her eyes widen at Kagome's condition. What had happen to her? She didn't know, but it looked like the work of Kikyo. So Kaede got up very fast and waste no time to tend to her wounds. Without Sango here, she had to at least use InuYasha to help her.

"_Aye, InuYasha. I need ye assistance with Kagome's wounds. It seems as though, my sister Kikyo had done this. It's clearly near first degree burns, now help me undress Kagome!_"

InuYasha blushed abit but wasted no time. He quickly undressed her to her bra and undergarment. Everywhere on her body, was at least a scratch, burn or bruise. It was horrifying. He didn't know what to do? The fact that Kikyo caused this, or the fact that he still may have some feelings for Kikyo...his eyes soften at the condition Kagome was in.

Her breathing was irrational now, and he was starting to fright. He watched Kaede tend her wounds gently and softly wished it was him roaming over her delicate body. Shaking his head, he mentally slapped himself. What was he thinking? Such unpleasant thoughts. Not at a time like this...

A few hours later, Kagome began to stir. Her eyes shift around the room before getting up, only to have someone place their hands softly on her back, helping her up.

"_Kagome, you shouldn't be getting up yet. Your wounds haven't healed..._"

InuYasha's gentle voice was like music in Kagome's ears. She looked at him and smiled softly before removing his hands and getting up. She had only two more days to spend her time with her _family_. Tears almost made their way into Kagome's eyes but she softly held them back.

"_When did we get back, InuYasha?_"

Her voice cracked a bit. And she sounded tired...he thought about this afternoon's event, and his eyes dropped abit. Guilt overcame him, if he never yelled at Kagome like this...maybe Kikyo wouldn't of hurt Kagome like this. He needed to know, was it Kikyo?

"_Kagome...did Kikyo do this to you?_"

Not bothering to answer her question. He observed her, she stiffen a bit and her eyes widen. Then after a while, she relaxed and was trying to sort her thoughts out. InuYasha knew she needed her time to answer this.

"_Yes...but she had a good reason to._"

His eyes widen a bit. Not believing what she just said. What was her reason? Clearly, there shouldn't be no reason to at all...but he's one to talk. He hurts her, even with or without a reason. He lowered his guard abit. Frowning in the process. Her words repeated in his mind.

"_**I-I hate you, InuYasha**_."

Looking up, he saw Kagome already at Kaede's door. Attempting to leave, while he was still in deep thought. He growled at this, but then Kagome's words earlier that day stopped him. Yes, she hated him...the lowly halfbreed. But it wasn't her fault. He had clearly told her he wanted Kikyo. And now, he regretted his words...he doesn't want Kikyo. Not when he just realized how much Kagome meant to him.

"_Kagome, you shouldn't be getting up yet. Your wounds, they haven't healed all the way. You'll just open them again._"

Kagome turned to him and smiled sadly. Sighing in the process...she looked at him sternly in the eyes. She knew that he wanted to know what happened. So she would tell him just a jiff of it...excluding the part where she is going to die in the process.

"_You want to know...do you not? Well, after I walked off. I found a cave, which I didn't know lead to the cave of souls...there I found Kikyo. Almost about to die...but luckily I ran in, in time for her not to die. The soul reaper had said she would spare me if I left Kikyo to die. But I thought about what you said, so I couldn't let her die...So I made a compromise. In result of getting beaten up by Kikyo. She was simply venting her anger out on me...saying I was a fool. But you know what? Everyone's a fool...and I'm part of that everyone._"

Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was hearing. So that is why Kagome came back so stiffly. She had decided to save Kikyo, yet again because of him. When will he learn? Kagome only wants him happy...

"_What was the compromise, Kagome?_"

Kagome stumbled back abit, not sure if she would tell. But by the look InuYasha gave her, she wanted nothing but to keep it from him. She wouldn't tell him, it would surely make him pity her. And she didn't want that. She didn't want him to force his feelings for her, out of pity. So she did one thing she thought of...and that was to leave it be.

"_The compromise...is not that of your business._"

With that said, Kagome left to find Kaede's whereabouts. InuYasha stood there to think. Why didn't she tell him? Usually she would, right...? Unless it was so serious that it involved herself. No, she wouldn't do that...not what he was thinking of. Kagome knew better...right? Everything was becoming paranoid to him.

"_Lady Kagome! InuYasha! We've come back!!_"

Miroku shouted from the distance and there up in the sky you can see them. Like ants floating. Then Kirara landed and Kagome greeted eachother with hugs that, never did she before. It was like she was leaving or something. Once she reached Sango's arms. She started crying. Her whole body trembled, and she sounded like a hurt wounded dog. It teared everyone's heart, just watching as she cried furiously in Sango's arms.

"_Kagome-chan. Are you alright? What's wrong...? Please don't cry anymore..._"

Sango didn't know what to do. She only patted Kagome's back a bit and hugged her tight. Trying her best to comfort Kagome...

"_Oh Sango...I'm so glad to see you again. I thought I might never see you all ever again!!!_"

Everyone had questions that were roaming through their heads. Sango turned to InuYasha and quirked a questioning look at him. He only shook his head, implying he didn't know what was wrong. What had gotten Kagome so emotional...? Everyone thought. One though, had a clue...

It was the second day, near nightfall...which is to say that the third day was tomorrow and she would need that one day to reach the moutains. So Kagome looked around for abit, thinking about the past day she spent with her _family_. Though her real family didn't realize that Kagome wasn't going to be there with them anymore.

Kagome knew everyone but InuYasha was a sleep. No one knew about her departure and she wanted it kept that way. Kagome reached for her bag and pulled out a pencil and paper. Writing a note...a farewell note.

_Dearest my loving family._

_When you get this note, I wont be able to see the face that you are showing. Or the expression that you are giving._

_It is the last time I will be able to at least say something to you._

_I want you to know that I have been set out on a proposition for someone dear to my friend._

_I just wanted to say that you all mean so much to me and I would like to thank you all with my heart, knowing that you supported me so much._

_Though I am gone, I hope that I will forever be in your hearts. Please don't forget me, or forget the fact that I wont be by your side anymore._

_I will always be here by yourside and your hearts._

_Thank you...and I love you all._

_Mama, Jii-chan, Souta, and Buyo._

_KagomeLove always._

Standing up quietly, Kagome left her belongings here. Except for her bow and arrows. Looking at the five, Miroku...almost like a big brother. Sango, a sister and a best friend she'll always cherish. Shippou, the son she never had. Kaede, a grandmother like figure. Kirara, another buyo...but isnt fat. And InuYasha...her hero. Nomatter what, even though they often argued alot...she will always love him. She will always love them all. A tears ran down her face as she whispered a final and last...

"_...goodbye, my family._"

And left, leaving only a misty shadow that faded away with every footstep she took. She appeared at the well, dropping the letter into the well. She continued forward, towards the tree. Where she had told Kikyo to meet up with her. Surely Kikyo knew that she would be leaving on the second day...

And with no hesitation, Kagome came to the tree and found none other than Kikyo sitting there, waiting for her. A sad look upon her features. She glowed in the night of the moon and looked so graceful.

"_You came, Kikyo._"

Kikyo nodded and walked forward towards Kagome. Hesitant with each step. Seeing that Kagome's wounds were now evaporating. Kagome looked so confident yet was covered with fear. Fear of loosing those memories. Kikyo shook her head in pity and only cried on the inside.

"_What did you want of me, Kagome? What did I do to make you do this?! This is something so obsurd. I caused this trouble and I intended to end this...by myself. You coming in the picture was none of my plan._"

Kagome looked away for a moment, to stare up at the sky. Her eyes wandering to every single night lit detail. A smiled abroad her face as she finally thought of an answer.

"_I do this not because of you, Kikyo. I do this for the happiness that will be held in the future. The happiness that was meant for the two of you. I do this for the happiness of InuYasha. He deserves the happiness that will give light to him. I only wish to ask you...that when I'm gone. You take care of all the people I love in this era. For once, become my replacement..._"

Kikyo's eyes soften at this when Kagome tells her. So she thought that she was a replacement for Kikyo? Kikyo had no idea that Kagome felt like this. But it wasn't going to stop her from telling InuYasha. He would find out sooner or later. Kagome didn't mention that she not say it to anyone. Nonetheless InuYasha. With a nod, Kagome turned towards the cave's path.

"_I love him Kikyo, not the way you loved him. I cared and trusted all my heart to him. So I expect you give him the love that you once had...at least keep him happy. So I know that all I'm doing...isn't in vain._"

When Kikyo gave her a hesitant nod, she walked away. Leaving only footsteps that vanished once the wind picked up. Kikyo layed on the tree for more than a few hours. Only to have InuYasha rustle a noise in the bush. Her instincts went up and she glared his way, only to have Kagome's smile invade her mind. She stopped and looked at him as he gave her a soft emotional look.

"_K..Kikyo. You're here...why?_"

Kikyo could smirk at the way InuYasha spoke to her lovingly. Of course he still had feelings for her. But it was a while ago, she had left it all behind. It's up to him now, to either follow Kagome or not.

"_I came because...Kagome, that reincarnation of mines had told me to._"

She studied InuYasha's features. He stiffened up a bit and looked abit confused before answering her...

"_Why did you hurt Kagome? What happened that day? Where is she now...!!?_"

His voice was cracking as he shouted this. He wanted to know. He wanted to know where Kagome was. Why she left, and what had happened!? He wanted to still be the hero Kagome relied on. But the past day, he didn't feel like he was the one she relied on anymore. It was like she didn't want him around anymore...and he didn't want that. No, so he had to know it from Kikyo.

"_Kagome left to the moutain of souls. She had made a compromise with the soul reaper in order for her to not kill me. For her to not take my soul alive. That was why Kagome left, she had to fullfil that promise. My duty of giving my soul, was given and burdened upon Kagome...but she gladly accepted this as though it was a gift. That day...I had become vented with anger when she again saved my life for the third time. After that incident, she told me to meet her here...before she left. She told me to take care of everyone. Become her replacement...and departed towards the cave of souls. Now, InuYasha...it's up to your own __**conscienceness**__ if you are going to save her...or not._"

InuYasha didn't know what to do...Kagome had left, left to the cave of souls...to replace Kikyo's duty. Why? He didn't know. He awoke that night, to find her belongings there...but her bow and arrows gone. So he was right, she had sold her soul...in order to save Kikyo. Why was this girl so stupid?! That's when it hit him.

**"**_**What can you do anyway!? At least Kikyo doesn't stand there while someone fights. She can protect herself!? All you ever do is get in our way! You're the only reason why we are slowing down! I'd rather have Kikyo than you!!!**_**"**

**"**_**About the things I said to you...don't take them to heart. I just hope I stop being a burden to you, soon. And you'll finally be happy at my decision.**_**"**

**"**_**Yes...but she had a good reason to.**_**"**

**"**_**The compromise...is not that of your business.**_**"**

**"**_**Oh Sango...I'm so glad to see you again. I thought I might never see you all ever again!!!**_**"**

All the things she had said, all the things he said. It was **more** than obvious. She had left because he told her he wanted Kikyo and not her. She had only a day to spend the rest of her time with them...and she left with no words or a smile. No gesture. He began to shake incredibly and felt like he was going to die.

No, he finally realized he love Kagome...only to have her gone. He wouldn't allow this! Not after he realized everything! He was already willing to apologize and make it all up to her.

Kikyo watched in amusement yet pity as InuYasha's expressions changed. She just simple stated one word, and that word...should be able to drive InuYasha out of his insane thoughts and run after Kagome...

"_Go_."

And with that said, She flew away. Leaving InuYasha in thought, and then running after Kagome's direction. Where her scent was faint. Where her presence once lingered.

He ran, faster than he ever did and tried to catch up to Kagome. At least he can tell her he loved her. He didn't want any of this to happen. Not now, and not when he was the fool.

"_Please...don't let me be too late._"

Kagome made her way to the moutain of souls. There on the top, was where the cavern of the soul reaper. The moutain wasn't too high so, she'd make it before the sun would drop. The mist around the moutain wasn't too heavy, and she can make her way up there...maybe without shooting an arrow or two.

She turned back, looking before taking a step forward...towards the moutain of souls. Lights of the disconnected souls were scattered everywhere here...though they were and are souls. They are the most beautifuliest things coming close to stars in the sky.

It had been at least afternoon. InuYasha had made his way past the cave of souls and took off where Kagome's scent was faint. There he stopped, it was a moutain full of disconnected souls...like Kikyo's. He had to make his way there before Kagome. Her scent was faint here and she had made it here really fast.

Walking towards the cavern, Kagome felt Kikyo's soul skimmers follow her. Now she knew how it was like to be Kikyo. Probally Kikyo sent them towards to protect Kagome on her journey, but there was no need. Kagome was almost there.

InuYasha looked up, he could see Kagome's little figure near a cavern. He guessed it was the soul reapers...and he jumped to where Kagome last stood. Appearing right behind her, without her knowing it.

Kagome felt a presence behind her and stopped where she was and narrowed her eyes. Looking at the corner, she pulled out an arrow and equiped it to her bow very hastedly and was about to shoot when she saw InuYasha standing there, stunned at what she just did. Lowering her guard she sighed, as did InuYasha.

"_InuYasha. What are you doing here?_"

He looked at Kagome. She sure looked so much like Kikyo now...even though it has been two years with Kagome, those two years..she did change alot.

"_I should be asking you the same question._"

Kagome turned her back, taking a step forward. Not bothering to answer.

"_Kikyo told me what happened. Why, Kagome? Why?! Why are you doing this...?_"

InuYasha could feel Kagome smirk. He could sense her aura, it was filled with a light passionate feeling towards him. He smelt her tears forming...and his stomache dropped.

"_Why? Because...I'm doing this for you._"

He was stunned. What could he say? That he didn't want any of this? She was doing this for him. Loosing her life, in order for him to be happy. How can he be happy, knowing the girl died because of him?! It was just not right...especially when she was going to die, right this instant.

"_Kagome...!! Please, don't do this! I don't want anything. All I want is for you to be by my side...like you promised!_"

"_But you told me, you would rather have Kikyo. So now, I'm making sure your dreams come true._"

"_Don't let that get to you. I didn't know what I was saying!! It just came out...I want nothing more than to be with you. Have you as my lover and nothing else!!!_"

He finally confessed it. His under dying feelings for her. Her eyes widen in shock and yet, she was happy. At least they didn't have to depart with angered feelings. Smiling she rested her hands on the back of his neck. Got on her tippy toes and kissed his lips softly.

"_And I want nothing more than to be with you too..._"

He hugged her tight, not wanting to let her go. This was too sudden for him...and he didn't want to loose someone precious to him also.

"_But, I have to...it was what I gave up for you. Now please...if you loved me, let me go._"

InuYasha hesitated before trembling and releasing his arms around her. He didn't know what to do...tears made their way to his eyes and suddenly, he was breaking down.

"_InuYasha...remember. True love surpasses even death. I'll always be by your side. So don't give up on me. You'll see me one day..._"

InuYasha nodded. He was speechless, he couldn't say anything. It was all too much...at least he had told her he wanted her as his lover. And maybe that was enough. Karma got back at him...but miracles do happen also. One day, maybe in the future...he would meet Kagome again.

"_Kagome...I love you._"

The last words he uttered before she turned around and smiled, and then walking into the cavern. He was about to turn around when he heard Kagome's murdering scream...knowing that she was leaving. He didn't want to go in to see her, because he didn't want to see her die infront of him. But he stood there, waiting what was going to happen next.

"_InuYasha...I love you too._"

The last whispers out of her lips before her scent died down. He smiled sadly. The only thing left in his conscienceness was Kagome's words she said to him..

**""**_**InuYasha...remember. True love surpasses even death. I'll always be by your side. So don't give up on me. You'll see me one day...**_**"**

And he highly agreed that he will. And the next time, he wont mess up anything. He will be forever be happy with Kagome. Until then, he had to put up with her gone...

His conscienceness told him to...

--

**Owari**.


End file.
